


It Should Have Been a Normal Day

by Amanda908565



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Crow Tengu, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Overbearing Gokudera, They don't know the other loves them, Tsuna being Tsuna, Tsuna is both a vampire and a crow, Vampire-Crow!Tsuna, Vampires, Wings, crow wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/Amanda908565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been a normal day for one Tsunayoshi Sawada. Sadly, things never seem to go as planned for the young Decimo.<br/>Besides getting beaten by Hibari, relentlessly teased by bullies, and Gokudera fretting over him, and Yamamoto actually scoring higher than a forty percent on his test. It was a basically normal day. You know, until Tsuna decides to take a shortcut home through a small, dark alley. How cliche, right?</p>
<p>Or, the one where Tsuna becomes a vampire/crow hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

It should’ve been a normal day. Of course, normal was not something to be used in describing the young brunette, or his day for that matter. The rain pelted down, penetrating his layered school uniform and he walked back to his house. It was late since he had to stay after to do a few things. Try to get extra help for his studies, clean the classroom because he got every question wrong today, and he had to clean the  gym since he didn’t pass the climbing test...again. Tsuna sighed. He hated the fact that he was so useless. He even told Gokudera and Yamamoto to walk home without him today so they didn’t have to wait for him. They both looked at each other before looking back to Tsuna. It was supposed to be a secret glance, but yet Tsuna caught that bit. Gokudera had tried to insist that he would wait for Tsuna, Yamamoto also, but Tsuna shooed them home.

He shivered harshly. He loved Yamamoto. So much. The baseball idol would never see him in that way, sadly. Numerous girls fling themselves at the casual star, the oblivious man could have any girl he wanted.  Of course, that would, no, could, never happen. He was the Vongola Decimo, the Tenth, the next one in line to be boss. Tsuna would be expected to find a wife, and eventually produce an heir.

He didn’t have the heart to think about it anymore. The depressing scenery only added to his heartache. The brunette had forgotten his umbrella that morning; his mother had told him to pack one, but he rushed out the door, already knowing that he was going to be late for school. He just hoped that Hibari wouldn’t bite him to death too badly.

Besides getting beaten by Hibari, relentlessly teased by bullies, and Gokudera fretting over him, and Yamamoto actually scoring higher than a forty percent on his test. It was a basically normal day. You know, until Tsuna decides to take a shortcut home through a small, dark alley. How cliche, right? Tsuna thought that since it was raining he might as well take any shortcuts that he could so he could get home quicker. As well as avoiding the weather under ledges on buildings and whatnot. Of course, however, Tsuna really couldn't get much wetter considering he was already soaked. He turned left when he saw it. It didn't look that menacing; it surprisingly looked quite peaceful--and dry. He hurriedly start to walk through. He heard the scattering of rats and mice as soon as his foot hit on an empty aluminum can. Some American brand, he realized as it rolled under the flickering corner lights.

He decided to go pick it up, deciding it was interesting. He hadn't seen the specific can or brand before, so it had obviously piqued his interest. Bending his small frame down, he reached for the silver colored recyclable. His small hands wrapped around it, a slight smile on his face. He would ask Reborn about it later, or maybe Gokudera since he was from Italy, maybe it was more common there? He didn't know, nor did it matter at the moment. He turned his back to the corner and swung the small school bag off of his shoulder. He unzipped the side pocket, planning to place the unknown can inside of it. That's when he heard footsteps. Accompanied by some sickening snickers. It spoke in English. Tsuna understood most of it, because not only did he have to know Japanese, his native tongue, he also had to learn Italian, and English.

"Picking up my trash...it figures. You are beneath me, afterall."

Tsuna snapped his head up in confusion. Who was talking to him like that? The only person that came to the Decimo's head was the blond maniac from the Varia squad. Suffice to say, this man was obviously not Belphegor, or even from Italy. The man was tall, with red eyes that reminded Tsuna of Xanxus's own, short, but professionally styled orange hair with skin as pale as porcelain. His eyes seemed to glow slightly; red, crimson orbs were locked on Tsuna. Up and down, up and down, the stranger's eyes took in Tsuna's frail frame. The blood red orbs seemed to be like cooled lava, but the way that the iris’s moved was what really took the cake. They moved as if they were a hour-glass. The shimmering crimson swirled in his eyes, making them look beautiful, but with a deadly undertone.

Tsuna’s hyper intuition had a blaring alarm yelling in his head. Loud--Tsuna briefly wondered if the alarms in his head were louder than the Varia’s long haired strategy captain--and obnoxious blaring were all that he heard; he was barely able to think as he winced in slightly pain.

The stranger stared at the brunette in Tsuna’s uncomfortable state. He smelled the air, and looked the Decimo up and down. He was a strange one; a rare one. “Oh, I’m sure he’ll be delicious,” he muttered as he came to loom over the other’s small frame.

Tsuna couldn’t block out the noise anymore and began to whimper. The pain had incapacitated his ability to move, or even really think clearly.  He had fallen to the ground, now on the balls of his feet, with one knee on the ground, and the other being bent to help balance. One hand was placed on the cold, dusty gravel. The brunette cradled his head in the other. He groaned in pain.

The next thing he knew? Tsuna was pulled up, then pushed against the corner. He was trapped. The stranger’s eyes have now turned pitch brown, not only the iris, but the white around the eye. Tsuna felt his own eyes widen in fear as he feebly attempted to twist his way out of the stranger’s iron grip. The blonde smiled down; a full mouth smile full of teeth glistening with saliva. Two elongated canines were dripping with the saliva; with the venom in the monster’s teeth.

Tsuna had finally realized that in front of him, about to feed, and probably kill him, was a vampire. A full blooded, thing-that-goes-bump-in-the-night vampire. Shock was what followed. Inability to move, or even scream out had now made Tsuna a snack.

A mouth hid itself away from the light, nuzzling against Tsuna’s collarbone, up his throat to his jaw line, then back to the middle of his throat. Hot, sticky, humid breaths were panting onto his skin. He felt disgusted. The vampire’s lips pulled back just as he roughly sunk his fangs into Tsuna’s unblemished neck.

A sharp intake of oxygen. Tsuna had gasped. The pain, oh, this unbearable pain was horrible. He felt his blood being drawn out: it was as if he was getting blood drawn at the hospital. He cringed, and screamed out. The brunette tried to fight the blonde vampire off of him, but it was useless. Both parties of this event knew it was so. Tsuna didn’t stop screaming. He felt the teeth drag down, ripping his flesh.

That was only the first eight seconds.

It became pleasant. Tsuna didn’t know how he started to enjoy it, but the feeling he received was the ultimate high. The ultimate endorphin rush. The venom from the vampire’s teeth had finally reached his brain and started to release the information to his nerves, hormones, endorphins, and anything else. He was lost in the bliss of the rest of the bite. The young Decimo arched his body--involuntarily he made add-- into the other’s body. Ever so slowly the fangs retreated into their owner’s mouth. Rough hands that had grabbed the boy to begin with let go, and the small frame of the other crumpled to the floor. Two jagged holes were left in the brunette’s neck, leaking out the crimson life fluid.

Tsuna glanced up through hazily clouded eyes. Suffice to say, the boy had no clue or even inkling to as what just happened. It was as if his brain couldn’t comprehend. The vampire took his own mouth to his arm, cutting through his own titanium flesh. He held it against Tsuna’s small mouth. The vampire smiled cruelly. “You tasted delicious. Thanks for the snack,” he winked. “Perhaps we’ll meet again in the eternity that we both have to live.” He snickered, and then was gone within the blink of an eye. Tsuna would know: he blinked and the other was gone!

“Magic!” He giggled, still high from the endorphin rush.  After his sluggish journey of getting himself up, he bent back down to retrieve his bag. “Silly Tsuna, it’s so late! You need to go home!” He continued. He thought of what Reborn would say and do to him when he got back. “Dame-Tsuna. You’re late again. You have work to do! Now die,” he horribly imitated Reborn’s young voice. “Pew Pew!” The brunette continued, making the sound that the gun that his tutor would shoot. He broke into hysterical giggles and laughs. He couldn’t catch his breath; he seemed to be the funniest person he knew right at that very moment. Oh, he thought of the gun again and lost it.

“Pew...” he laughed, “Pew,” he breathed out, “Pew!~” He repeated over and over again, stumbling home in an equivalent way to that of a drunken stupor. By now, the endorphins would have worn off, but for some reason Tsuna still had them coursing through his system. They were there for a reason, though. This reason was unknown to Tsuna as he walked through his front door, still giggling and going around yelling ‘pew pew!’, except now, Tsuna molded his hands into a gun shape, squinting through one eye, and pretending to shoot random objects.

A large staircase stood in front of the young Decimo. He scoffed and began to climb the stairs. Three steps up and he fell down. “Teleportation!” He murmured to himself, standing back up. This time when he tried to climb the stairs, he thought he had only taken one step, but, he had to have taken more than one. How is that possible? He was at the top of the stairs, looking back behind him. “Hmph. Teleportation! It works!” He whispered. Of course, this was not the case, no, not at all. To Tsuna, it may have seemed like teleportation, but instead incredible super speed. His body had already begun to change.

It didn’t take him long to maneuver himself over to his door, sliding in through the crack. He didn’t bother to change, but instead just took off the top of his school uniform, as well as the bottom. He felt hot, and the uniform felt uncomfortably tight. Tsuna had shrugged it off just by thinking that he was tired and needed a rest. So, clothed in only his boxers, they were the white ones, with the little red hearts all over them, and slipped into his bed, which to him, was the softest thing in the world at that moment. Of course, this mindframe will change time, and time again.

Tsuna quickly fell into his peaceful sleep, while body was now working twice as fast in his slumber. Changing, mutating, even actually dying to an extent. His eye color changed, his heart stopped beating, his DNA mutated, and his senses increased beyond human extent. Of course, Tsuna wasn’t exactly human anymore. The brunette’s mental capacity expanded, allowing him to have a memory that will allow him to never forget. His internal organs rearranging to allow for...other structures to grow. Canine teeth elongated, his saliva becoming the venom that would bring a high to his victim. They poked against his lower lip before the shortened a bit in their attempt to seem ‘normal’, even though they are already unusually long. Skin that was soft and almond became porcelain white, and diamond hard, but yet, still as soft as it has ever been.

The night went on as Tsuna finally completed the end of his transformation as the sun began to rise. He shot up at the very first flash of light, the blankets still covering his body. His eyes widened as he stared straight into obsidian eyes, noticing the glare in them, along with seeing every little detail in the shine. A gun was pointed towards Tsuna, located right at Reborn’s hip. Tsuna, unlike usually, punched Reborn away, sending him flying at the wall. He shrieked as Leon transformed into a net to cushion his master’s fall. Reborn stood up, his fedora lowered over his face, holding the gun down. He smirked at looked up at Tsuna with a small glint of pride. His student had not only, finally caught him off guard, but the sheer force that was behind the punch was incredible.

“Good job,” he spoke in a monotone tone voice in order to not give his excitement away. He realized that his student also woken up as soon as he pointed the gun at the other and the first shine of light that had streamed through the room. Something was off, it had to be. His useless student fell off of his bed in the morning when the alarm clock had rung.

That’s when Reborn looked at his student's face, which led him to look at the large, chocolate eyes that were thickly outlined with the flaming, molten orange that comes when Tsuna is in Hyper Dying Will Mode. The hitman was shocked by the appearance.  

Tsuna cocked his head to the side, unsure of what the confusion was. Reborn had seen Tsuna in his underwear plenty of times before when said tutor shot him with the Dying Will bullet. Reborn merely lowered his fedora and swiftly jumped out of the window, Tsuna didn’t know, but the young hitman was headed to converse with Shamal. The young Decimo just shook his head and stretched his arms above his head, feeling the pleasure of his muscles stretching and rippling beneath his skin. He heard a small flutter noise, but had passed it off to having the soft fleece blanket fall off of him. He stood up, smacking his lips and rubbing his eyes as he stumbled out the door to the bathroom.

To Tsuna, it seemed like the usual, lazy, two minute stroll to the room, but in actuality, it only took a quick few seconds. Super speed has shown it’s first sign. Tsuna didn’t even glance in the mirror as he bent down to open the drawer which held his toothbrush and toothpaste. He squeezed the tube. Your guess that it exploded was, actually, incorrect. Once Tsuna stuck the brush inside his mouth, it seems that the bristles on the brush were actually...coming off? Tsuna opened his eyes and leaned down to spit in the sink. Sure enough, small pieces of the bristles came out with Tsuna’s saliva.

That’s when one tiny little strand was stuck in the back of the brunette’s throat. He pursed his lips, placed his hands on either side of the small sink, and leaned up on the balls of his feet to see himself in the mirror, his mouth wide open.

Tsuna wish that he hadn’t.

That is because the image staring back at him, is not himself. That person, that _creature_ , was not Tsuna. It was impossible. A pale face with two irises thickly outlined with an orange similar to that of his flame. Dark, cat-like pupils accompanied the strange eyes that stared back at him. It seems that Tsuna was also a bit too short to see his own mouth in the high mirror. He tried to push himself up father, a rather useless attempt to say the least. He sighed, rolling his small shoulders, he gave up with the attempt and washed his mouth out with cool water. The Decimo took it upon himself to splash some of the icy water onto his own face, thinking that he was probably still half asleep. That was the only explanation, right?


	2. Yamamoto Finds Out

Tsuna hurried back to his bedroom, this time just at a brisk walk. He threw on the Namimori Junior High School uniform, feeling it seem tighter than he remembered it. “Maybe I need a new uniform,” the student wondered aloud. “Did I actually grow?” He sighed as he he squeezed into the blazer, threw on his shoes, grabbed his bag, and ran out the door in a blur. Yes, a blur. That is no exaggeration, seeing as his newfound abilities are unable to be controlled at the moment. 

Oh, and another thing. The front door was left hanging off of it’s bottom hinge. No one saw it, and Tsuna didn’t even realize the damage that was done. Tsuna zoomed past the people on the streets, enjoying the ignorant bliss that came with not knowing his power. He basked as he ran quickly and steadily, jerking to a stop at the school gate. 

 

“Whoa,” Tsuna whispered. “Did I just go into Dying Will?” He questioned to the air. 

“I wonder why the kid told us to get to school early today...?" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Yamamoto spoke out to someone beside him. 

"Tch. Does it matter? The Tenth must need something, you idiot," the gruff voice of the cigarette smoker yelled. 

Tsuna turned his head toward the incoming pair. He blinked widely, adjusting his eyes to squint against the sun that was rising from the same direction. “Yamamoto? Gokudera-kun? What are you two doing here?” Tsuna yelled out while holding his hand up to shield the bright light. It was so early, yet the sun seemed so bright and painful. Small prickling sensations were felt where the yellow light splashed across his ever pale, porcelain skin. It wasn’t exactly deathly painful, more so, uncomfortable. He squirmed as his best friends stopped in front of him. Luckily, Yamamoto unknowingly acted as a shield to protect the young brunette from the harsh rays. Tsuna lowered his hand and opened his eyes. 

“Ah! Nice contacts Tsuna!”

“As expected of the Tenth! Always surprising us!” Gokudera beamed in pride for his boss. Tsuna cocked his head in interest, his strange eyes flickering between Yamamoto and Gokudera. He ducked his head, was he stuck in somehow in the middle of transforming into his Dying Will form? 

“Aha,” the Decimo laughed nervously, he had to think of something...and quick. “I decided to buy them because they looked cool,” another nervous laugh as his new eyes pleaded for the others to believe him. Yamamoto was not convinced, but he didn’t let it show as his trademark grin fell into place. Tsuna mentally sighed in relief, however, a hiss escaped his lips. The duo in front of him either didn’t hear it, or chose to ignore it. 

Yamamoto tilted his head to the side as he studied the boy in front of him. Something was...off. His crush, yes, crush, was hiding something from him. Even though he already knew how much Tsuna loved Kyoko, the swordsman couldn’t keep his mind off the frail brunette. His tanned hand rose to scratch at the back of his neck. He decided that he wouldn’t push at that moment, and question Tsuna when Gokudera wasn’t there. The silver headed idiot would just get in his way. Contrary to popular belief, Yamamoto isn’t as oblivious as everyone thinks that he is. Reborn did say that the swordsman is a natural born hitman.

Tsuna merely turned away from the two standing in front of him and took a step towards the school. The sun was barely up due to the three student’s early arrival. Gokudera followed after his precious boss, and so did Yamamoto, who in return to just trying to go to school, received a harsh glare from the silverette. Yamamoto, who was not in the mood to deal with Gokudera because he was worried about Tsuna, simply shot back his own dark look. Gokudera stumbled a bit, shocked by the ever so peaceful baseball star’s response. Tsuna looked back when he felt a dark aura growing behind him, was concerned that Hibari was going to show up at any moment and attempt to bite them to death. 

When Tsuna saw that everything looked normal, he continued his walk to the school, opening the door and accepting the calming silence of the hallways. No one was at the school yet, and Tsuna was glad. He didn’t want to have to deal with the bullies and the rest of his classmates just yet. The trio made their way to their individual lockers, each going a separate way. Tsuna walked left, Yamamoto right, and Gokudera walked down the center halls. Yamamoto quickly rushed down the hall to his locker and put his things away. He wanted to get to Tsuna before Gokudera would so that he would be able to question the petite brunette. Tsuna walked at a leisurely, yet hurried pace down his hall. He had no clue as to what was going on with him, or his body. His eyes. which were in fact not his own, weren’t an illusion or some sick trick that Reborn decided to play, but instead were the new color of his irises. He cringed. And the school uniform! Somehow he must have grown during the night. What happened last night...

He couldn’t remember in the slightest. All he knew was that he was stuck cleaning up the classroom late, and then...then there was nothing, his mind was blank. Somehow, Tsuna had ended up in front of his locker while his thoughts were jumbled in his head. He opened it cautiously, worried that something was going to jump on his face. Luckily, nothing did. However, a laugh from behind the locker door made him jump and squeak in surprise. 

“Ya-Yamamoto!” Tsuna stuttered out. “You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that!” He cried, his orange colored eyes widened. Especially since Tsuna has been trying to figure out why his eyes have changed, and how he seemed to be stuck somewhere in the middle of Hyper Dying Will and his normal self. Oh, only if Tsuna knew what exactly was happening. His small hand came up to ru the back of his neck. Yamamoto's usually careless features turned serious. 

"Tsuna," he began, "what's going on?" He questioned with a small sigh. He was worried for his best friend, and concern was etched into his features. 

Tsuna blushed lightly at the attention the school idol was giving him. "Ah, it's nothing Yamamoto," he reassured the other, "I think it's just an off day." He shrugged as he gave a half-hearted laugh. "We should probably get to class before the bell rings," Tsuna concluded, ending the prying conversation short with the metallic slam of his locker. “We can talk more later, during gym, okay?” Tsuna tilted his head to the side, attempting to persuade the other. Yamamoto nodded slowly. The Decimo mentally cheered; he knew that the baseball idol would probably be occupied by the other members of the baseball team during gym, so he would most likely be alone. Except...Gokudera. Maybe he should send the other on an impossible errand? Yeah, that should work. 

The pair made their way towards the classroom, where Gokudera was already waiting outside the door, a lit cigarette in his mouth. He instantly flicked it into a garbage can as his boss approached. 

“Tenth!” He yelled out in excitement, “we’re the first ones to arrive!” He held the door open for Tsuna, allowing him to be the first one to enter the room. The silverette immediately slid into place behind Tsuna, sending a glare to Yamamoto. “I’m the right-hand of the Tenth, idiot, you’re the shoulder blade, remember?” He hissed lowly, thinking that Tsuna wouldn’t be able to hear him, as he never has in the past. 

Tsuna whipped around, his eyebrows pushed together, frowned, and yelled at the duo, stairing mainly at Gokudera. “Would you stop with that?!” He heaved, “it gets annoying after hearing it so many times,” he sighed. “I’m not going to be a part of the mafia!” He concluded. Gokudera’s eyes widened with shock, shame, and even a bit of guilt. He tilted his head in slight thought. Why was it today that his boss and friend heard him? Unlike all of the other times; it confused him. The silver headed bomb user mumbled out an apology. 

Yamamoto said nothing, and the brunette merely turned around and stomped into the classroom, obviously upset, and slumped down in his desk chair. The baseball idol raised a hand to scratch at the back of his head, sighing. 

The ravenette followed the upset brunette and merely flashed a small smile while the other pouted from his spot in the classroom. Gokudera decided that another smoke break was needed. Soon enough, the bell rung, letting the students know that they were all expected to be in class. In class, they were, for they feared the wrath of a certain demon prefect. 

After what seemed like an eternity of struggling through math, the bell once again rung, signaling the end of class. The next class that the Decimo had to attend was gym. He shook his head as he waited until the classroom was empty before he headed down to the boy's locker room. Like always, the changing room was vacant; everybody was already out in the field. Tsuna began to strip down, opening his locker once his shoes and tie were taken off. Next was his shirt, button after button, the garment was soon removed and the boy stretched, no longer feeling the restriction of the too small shirt. With arms over his head and back arched, he yawned and groaned into the air. 

Smacking his lips as he lowered his arms, he felt something brush against them. He jumped back a bit; was someone else in the room with him? He looked around, down, and then he looked over his shoulder and let out a strangled shriek. Protruding from his shoulder blades were large, shiny brown wings. The looked like they were wings of a fallen angel, and he let out another scream. That's when he heard the door to the locker area open: someone had entered the room. His signature scream was let out of his mouth, orange eyes wide with shock and fear. 

"Yo, Tsuna? Everything okay?" A familiar voice called out in question. Tsuna jumped up, his wings flapping awkwardly. The boy's eyes, if possible, went wider. Upon looking down, he saw that his feet were no longer touching the ground. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," he murmured to himself. He was freaking out. Yamamoto walked into the room, but, it was empty. He tilted his head, searching for any sign of the petite brunette. He saw the locker open, along with sneakers, his tie, and shirt. He happened to glance up. Tsuna really wished that the other hadn't. Yamamoto's amber irises widened to the size of dinner plates. Shock, confusion, and even a bit of fear evidently shone in the baseball idol's eyes. The raven haired teen stuttered out the other's name twice more. "Is that you?" Disbelief filled his voice and he rubbed his amber eyes. 

Tsuna felt exhausted. Why? He wasn't quite sure. You know, growing fangs, wings, and having your body mutate can really take a lot out of someone. The hybrid's eyes flittered. "So..." he muttered out, his brain elsewhere at the moment, "tired..." 

With that said, the boy dropped on the cold, tiled floor of the locker room. His head came dangerously close to the wooden bench. Crumpled on a heap on the floor did nothing but snap Yamamoto out of his awe-stricken demeanor. Panic quickly started to set in. He rushed forward, staring at his unconscious crush on the ground. 

Brown wings laid sprawled around the smaller boy. A shaking hand hesitated above Tsuna. Yamamoto was scared. What had happened to the other?


	3. Chapter 3

After mentally arguing with himself for about seven minutes or so, Yamamoto grabbed the other's clothes, bag, and rest of belongings. Not quite knowing what to do with Tsuna being shirtless, a blush spread across his face. The baseball fanatic grabbed the signature orange sweatshirt, carefully guiding Tsuna's lithe arms through the arms of the jacket, taking great care to gently fold up the feathered wings. They felt soft; he couldn't help but run his fingers through the shiny brown down feathers a few times before realizing what he was doing. A rush of blood filled his face as he blushed at the intimate action he had done. 

Once he was done, he swung the bag over his shoulders, and turned towards Tsuna. Yamamoto bent down and scooped Tsuna into his arms. The boy was way too light for Yamamoto's liking. He frowned; had Tsuna been eating? Not only that, but Tsuna was cold to the touch. Yamamoto worried; what was wrong his crush? Besides the obvious, he had to remind himself. He contemplated calling Gokudera before deciding against it; Tsuna didn't need to be jumped on by the silverette, nor did he wish to hear the bomber curse at him, accusing that whatever happened to Tsuna must have been the ravenette's fault. 

He carried Tsuna, gripping him lightly, as the other snuck out of the school. Glancing down, he saw the small boy looked content sleeping, looking quite comfortable in the other's arms. A small smile graced Yamamoto's lips. On the way to his home at TakezuSushi, he had successfully avoided Hibari, and any adults that might question what he was doing. Sliding open the door to the sushi restaurant, he called out to his father. 

"Hey, Dad! Tsuna wasn't feeling well, so I volunteered to take him home," a large smile accompanied the half truth, as his father nodded, accepting the situation with open arms. Tsuyoshi has known of his son's infatuation with the Sawada boy for a while, perhaps even before Yamamoto even noticed. He hummed lightly, going back to his work in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto climbed the stairs with haste, nudging open his already slightly open bedroom door with his foot. He moved inside, shutting the door behind him with the same foot used to open it. After placing Tsuna on his bed, he took a seat on his computer chair on the other side of the small bedroom. 

"What happened to you, Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned to the air quietly. 

Upon hearing his name being whispered, Tsuna shot up on the bed, clearly startled. He shrunk back hastily, pressing his back, or more so his wings, into the corner of the bedroom wall. His eyes were wide, already looking around for an escape route. Breaths came out heavily, his mouth parted open. Two sharp fangs were out and poking into his lower lip. The room didn’t have that much light coming through the blinds and drapes that hung to cover the windows, but the Decimo was able to see everything in the room clearly and intensely. 

He saw the concern and uncertainty in Yamamoto’s eyes, and he saw the many trophies and medals that the baseball star has accumulated over the years. He saw the taller teen stand up, holding his hands in front of him as if he was trying to motion to a wild animal that he meant no harm. Tsuna shrunk into himself even more, wincing. 

“Yamamoto...” he whispered out, his throat incredibly dry. Tsuna was disgusted with himself, with what he’s become. He was a monster. That’s what he was. That’s what he was doomed to be. He brought his knees up to his chest, whimpering. Tears began to flow out, a continuous stream. He buried his face into his knees, shivering. “S-stay away from me,” he mumbled out. He didn’t want his crush to see him like this; to have to be exposed to him. Yamamoto inched closer to the Decimo. Before Tsuna knew it, two arms enclosed around him, holding him close to something warm. The brunette melted into the warmth. It was comforting; soothing. His tears escaped much quicker now, and he snuggled into the source of comfort. He sniffled, wiping his eyes with the large sleeve of his sweatshirt. Wait...why was he not wearing a normal shirt? Hold on. Were those Yamamoto’s arms around him? The brown feathers on his wings bristled in an unknown emotion. Shivers ran down his back, which in all honesty, was not an unpleasant feeling. 

Yamamoto didn’t move, he simply held the other until the shuddering sobs and gasp for breath subsided. Neither boys really thought anything of the action; one friend was upset, so the other comforted him. It was simple human behavior, nothing out of the ordinary...right?

Tsuna didn’t want to move, and Yamamoto didn’t want him to move away, but the Decimo pushed himself away from the taller teen. “Yamamoto...” He trailed out, not quite sure with what he wanted to say at this point. 

“Stop.” Yamamoto interrupted him abruptly. “I don’t want you to apologize; it isn’t your fault, Tsuna.” Said boy looked down. “What happened to you...?”

Tsuna didn’t look up at the question. He kept his eyes glued on the floor of Yamamoto’s room. Silence came over the room as the baseball star waited for an answer. “...I don’t know.” He rasped out, voice cracking at the end. “I just...I don’t know, I just woke up like this.” 

“Should we call Gokudera?” 

“No!” He exclaimed hastily. “I mean,” he paused, “no,” he cleared his throat, “I think my panicking is enough, no need to add his onto the situation. Besides,” he gave a nervous laugh, “I’m sure that he would try to blow you, and in turn, your house, up because you brought me here.” Tsuna explained, not wanting to have to deal with the self-proclaimed right hand man yelling and clinging to him when he’s in this state. 

“Ah.” 

“Yamamoto,” Tsuna began again, lifting his head up to look at the other, “thank you.” A small blush overcoming his pale cheeks. Yamamoto averted his gaze.

“Ahaha, it’s no problem! What else are friends for?” His eyes dimmed a bit when he said friends, and even though he didn’t realize it, but Tsuna’s did as well. “So,” the taller teen continued, hoping to find out what happened and why  _ Tsuna has wings. _ “What, uh, happened?” 

Tsuna, completely oblivious and in his own world, snapped out of his daze, “What?” He questioned, but soon the words clicked in his mind. “Oh! Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Well, you see...I kind of just woke up like this but I didn’t realize it?” He explained, having it come out as more of a question. 

“Oh, that makes sense,” was all the baseball idol could respond with. Said boy got up from whatever position he was in, making his way towards his desk where his computer was lying, closed and asleep. On top of the laptop there were bunches of papers, a notebook (which was Yamamoto’s día--journal), various newspapers filled with baseball statistics, and many baseball-oriented mangas and comic books, and two or three boy’s love mangas. He moved  _ those _ to his closet first. While shuffling the papers off of his desk and computer, a measly slip of paper decided to get its last attempt at revenge because it was once part of a beautiful tree and now it had words scribbled on it harshly. This resulted in Yamamoto receiving a papercut. 

If you guess that this resulted in Tsuna attacking his beloved friend and killing him, then you should probably think about what kind of story we would have if such a thing was to occur. No, instead of attacking Yamamoto, Tsuna felt something sharp poking his bottom lips. It was uncomfortable, but they seemed to have a place to fit; as if they had slits to go into! The brunette moved his hand up to his face to feel what was going on, but then he smelled it. 

A sweet, flower-like scent, with a tinge of metallic undertone which, at the moment, wasn’t all too strong. Like a butterfly drawn to a beautiful flowers’ nectar, Tsuna couldn’t help the venomous saliva gathering in his mouth. Oblivious as always to what was going on, Tsuna asked a question to his crush. 

“Is your dad making sushi?” He asked, blinking. Yamamoto stop, sniffed the air, and concluded that his father wasn’t preparing any food at the moment, and turned around to face Tsuna once he booted up his laptop. If it wasn’t obvious, he was going to do some research on the Decimo’s...condition. 

“No...” The baseball idol searched the other’s face seeing a form of hunger on his face. He brought his finger up to his eye level, a crimson bead of blood dribbling out. “Gah, stupid papercut,” he muttered darkly. He popped the finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding. Tsuna’s eyes zeroed in on the small droplet. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. His mouth slightly agape, he stared at the other who was sucking on his index finger which looked extremely seductive even with the raven’s eyes being wide and innocent. “Tsuna...?” He mumbled out around his finger.

Yamamoto saw elongated canines, and a realization soon came to his mind as he saw the boy’s half-lidded eyes and tongue darting out every now and then to moisten their owner’s lips. Yamamoto lowered his finger, his computer making noises that snapped them out of their daze. Yamamoto was still curious because what he thought had to be utterly impossible! There was no way that what he thought was true; it was the stuff of legends! Of myths! “Tsuna, open your mouth,” he commanded. 

The smaller boy opened his mouth in confusion. What did Yamamoto want? Why did he want to see the inside of Tsuna’s mouth? His eyebrows furrowed and his wings tucked tightly into his back. Yamamoto motioned for the boy to stay where he wa, and once he grabbed the laptop off his desk he exited the room, and proceeded to lock himself in the adjoining bathroom. Once a band-aid was placed on his small papercut, he searched the following on his search engine:

_ Wings  _

_ Cat-like pupils _

_ Flight _

_ Human-avian mutation _

_ Fangs _

_ Pale skin _

_ Extremely light weight  _

_ Freezing cold skin _

Yamamoto thought for a second before putting down a final result. After hugging his crush as he sobbed, he came to find out that the other didn’t seem to have something that was important for human life. 

_ Tsuna didn't have a heart-beat. _

With a deep breath, he pressed enter. Thousands of search results popped up, but the baseball idol was only searching for one. Just something that would prove his theory. He didn’t have to look very much. The link was blue, flashing, drawing attention. The boy closed his eyes, his thoughts were true. Upon further research, it all made sense to the oblivious male. 

_ One legend of crow tengus was that they had originated someplace in Europe. Probably some where near Italy or Rome. In Ancient Rome, these monsters were considered a type of god. At one point, civilizations began to refer to them as Vongola’s, for their love of clams. Whether these creatures existed or not is unknown.  _

Yamamoto let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. Tsuna, somehow, had mutated into this...this  _ monster.  _ No. No, no. Tsuna is not a monster. He didn’t even know if that’s what Tsuna was for sure! How could someone...someone so sweet and kind and adorable and clumsy be a harbinger of misfortune? A thing of myth? Even though most see the Rain Guardian as oblivious, he knows more than he lets on. Yes, he is oblivious and happy-go-lucky down to his core, but he knows when things are supposed to be serious. This is one of those times. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by a light knocking on the bathroom door. “Yamamoto...? Are you okay? You’ve been in there for a while...” A concerned voice floated through, muffled by the wooden door. The taller male leaned his back against the door gently. He felt a pressure push back on the other side after a few shuffling noises. He figured that Tsuna had taken up the same position on the opposite side. Unknowingly, they simultaneously leaned their heads back onto the door at the same time, making a soft  _ thump  _ louder than it would have been. 

“What are we going to do?” Yamamoto spoke barely above a whisper, basically to himself. Of course, however, Tsuna’s hypersensitive ears picked up on it, and he merely buried his face into his curled up frame. 

“I don’t know,” he whispered back.


End file.
